Picture frames have been around for centuries. Indeed, long before the advent of modern photography (including more recent digital photography), artists sought to improve, accent, or otherwise create a desired aesthetic appearance for a painting through the use of framing. Wood, metal, plastic, composite, and other frames have been used, with and without different style mats of or including different materials.
Mats have become a standard part of picture framing. Single, double, and triple mats; box mats; and the like have become common over the years, e.g., to “pick up on,” match, complement, or otherwise “interact with” colors in the underlying main image. The art and framing industry currently uses traditional fiber-based materials in matting applications in many instances.
Although the art and framing industry is large and very successful, and although traditional fiber-based materials are desirable for many matting applications, people are virtually always looking for new and creative ways to accent their artwork—regardless of whether the artwork is a photographic picture, painting, mixed media creation, or the like.
Certain example embodiments provide a new and interesting aesthetic design through the use of painted glass mats. These glass mats sometimes may also convey an interesting texture, in some instances. As an example advantage, the overall impression may help enhance the overall aesthetic appeal of the artwork and the frame.
One aspect of certain example embodiments of this invention therefore relates to glass mats that have patterns painted and/or screen printed thereon, and/or methods of making the same, e.g., for use in framing-type applications. The patterns may include large blocks of one or more solid colors, textures, images, logos, licensed images/designs, arbitrary designs, and/or the like, in different example instances. The painted glass matting materials of certain example embodiments have been found to provide unique, aesthetically appealing framing-related products that enhance the quality of the original art in desirable ways.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a frame is provided. A water-inclusive paint is screen printed, directly or indirectly, on a major surface of a first glass substrate in a desired pattern in connection with a screen mesh that has at least 100 threads per inch and while maintaining an environment that has a relative humidity of at least 80% over and/or proximate to the screen mesh. The water-inclusive paint at least initially comprises 20-50 wt. % sodium silicate inclusive material(s). The paint is bonded to the first glass substrate in the desired pattern by heating the first glass substrate to a peak temperature that is no higher than 400 degrees C. The first glass substrate is heat treated, following the bonding, at a temperature of at least 580 degrees C., with the paint remaining on the first glass substrate in the desired pattern and with a desired coloration following said heat treating.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a glass mat inclusive picture frame is provided. The method includes applying, in connection with one more materials chosen from enamels, lacquers, and paints, a desired pattern on a first major surface of a glass substrate. The one or more materials on the first major surface of the glass substrate may be cured. Following the curing, a central portion of the glass substrate may be cut out to create a hole having a size and shape selected to accommodate a picture of a defined size and form a glass mat. A cover substrate is coupled to the glass mat in making the picture frame.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a plurality of picture frame products is provided. One or more desired patterns is/are screen printed, in connection with one more paints, on a first major surface of a large area glass substrate. The one or more paints is/are cured. Following the curing, the large area glass substrate is cut into a plurality of glass blanks of one or more predetermined sizes, with each said glass blank having a desired pattern registered thereon. Central portions of each of the glass blanks are cut out to create holes having respective sizes and shapes selected to accommodate pictures of defined sizes and to form corresponding glass mats.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a picture frame product comprising a glass substrate and a colored film is provided. A paint is screen printed, directly or indirectly, on a major surface of the substrate in a desired pattern, while maintaining an environment with a relative humidity of at least 80% over and/or proximate to a screen mesh used in the screen printing. The substrate with the paint thereon is heated. The paint is (a) fully cured when heated to a first temperature of 250-400 degrees C., and (b) substantially fully cured when heated to a second temperature below 175 degrees C., in making the coated article.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a picture frame is provided. A colored paint material is printed, directly or indirectly, on a major surface of a first glass substrate in a desired pattern in connection with a mesh that has at least 100 threads per inch, with the colored paint material being pushed through the mesh in connection with hydraulic forces that account for a sheer thinning property of the colored paint material by balancing (a) squeegee speed, (b) squeegee angle relative to the mesh, and (c) hardness of the squeegee. The first glass substrate with the colored paint material thereon is heated to a first temperature sufficient to at least partially cure the colored paint material. The colored paint material is bonded to the first glass substrate in the desired pattern by heating the first glass substrate to a peak temperature that is no higher than 400 degrees C.
In certain example embodiments, a picture frame may be made according to a method described herein.
In certain example embodiments, a method of making a laminated picture frame product is provided, with the method comprising (for example) booking together a second glass substrate and a picture frame product made according to a method described herein.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.